Un amour caché?
by alicja21
Summary: Hermione médite elle aime le Survivant depuis plusieurs années mais celui-ci ne semble pas s’en rendre compte mais en était-elle vraiment sûr ?


** Voici une autre histoire avec le couple Harry et Hermione que j'adore aussi! Bonne lecture!**

**Ne soyez pas étonné par le début se sont les souvenirs d'Hermione, voilà laissez des reviews! Merci! **

**Hermione était assise sous le saule pleureur, observant le soleil couchant avec son magnifique reflet sur le lac. Elle soupira, demain serait le dernier jour qu'elle passerait au collège Poudlard, car, en effet, l'année s'achevait. Elle avait terminé de passer ses ASPICS. Elle ferma les yeux, puis des centaines de souvenirs envahirent son esprit.**

**Par exemple, lors de la 1ère année où Harry et Ron avaient combattu un Troll dans les toilettes des filles pour la sauver. À ce souvenir, elle éclata de rire, car c'était justement grâce à cela qu'ils étaient devenus amis tous les trois. Elle ne pouvait donc que le remercier, ce Troll.**

**Ou encore, en 3ème année, le coup de poing qu'elle avait donné à la fouine, car il se réjouissait du sort de l'Hippogriffe Buck qui avait eu la tête tranchée. Mais, grâce à ses amis, elle avait réussi une fois de plus à remettre les choses dans l'ordre en sauvant également le parrain d'Harry, Sirius Black qui avait été accusé à tort de la mort de Lily et James Potter, les parents d'Harry. Une larme coula le long de ses joues, car, même si cela faisait maintenant deux ans, la mort de Sirius était encore très présente dans les esprits et c'était très douloureux.**

**Venait ensuite le tournoi des trois sorciers, en 4ème année, et la peur qu'elle avait ressenti pour le Survivant lui faisait encore des frissons dans tout le corps. Chacune des tâches qu'il avait eu à effectuer pouvait lui être fatale à n'importe quel moment. Elle aurait pu le perdre.**

**Viens ensuite la 5ème année. À ce souvenir, Hermione afficha un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, car c'était l'année où elle, Hermione Granger, avait défié les règlements de l'école (Non !?! Hermione Granger, une élève sérieuse, défiait les règlements de l'école !?!) En créant l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore, provoquant ainsi cette grosse truie de Dolores Ombrage ! La Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, comme elle se faisait appeler. À cette pensée, elle secoua la tête d'un air dégouté.**

**Puis vint ensuite la 6ème année où elle, Harry et Ron avaient commencé leurs recherches concernant les Horcruxes, puis, pour finir, le face à face avec le Mage Noir où beaucoup de personnes avaient perdu la vie comme Remus Lupin, Tonks ou encore Maugrey. À ce souvenir, Hermione pleura à nouveau. Lord Voldemort avait détruit tellement de vies en une seule existence que cela en devenait insupportable. Comment un être comme lui avait pu se regarder encore dans une glace ? Comment ? Mais Hermione ne connaitrait jamais la réponse, car le monde des sorciers étaient maintenant en paix. Lord Voldemort était à présent bel et bien mort et enterré !**

**Hermione eut la gorge serrée à l'idée de quitter Poudlard. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses en ce lieu. Des moments heureux, mais aussi des moments de peines et de désespoir, mais une chose la chagrinait encore plus. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans qu'elle connaissait Harry. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, traversé les épreuves ensemble, puis il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait, malgré les attentions qu'elle lui portait. Soit il ne faisait vraiment pas attention à son comportement à son égard ou soit… il ne l'aimait pas !**

**À cette pensée, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps quand une main se posa délicatement sur ses épaules et qu'une voix douce murmura : « Mione » Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement pour découvrir en face d'elle l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, le beau brun ténébreux aux yeux verts !**

**- Oh ! Harry, c'est toi ! dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la main. Tu m'as fait peur !**

**Il s'assit à ses côtés puis il demanda : « Pourquoi pleures-tu, Mione ? »**

**Elle lui répondit entre des sanglots : « J'ai de la peine de quitter Poudlard demain. J'y ai vécu tellement de choses avec… toi et Ron que cela me rend triste de partir. Poudlard est ma 2ème maison »**

**Harry observait le coucher de soleil à son tour quant il dit : « Moi aussi, je ressens la même chose, Hermione. Une partie de moi fait partie de Poudlard, comme une autre faisait partie de… (Sa voix trembla) Dumbledore ! »**

**En entendant cela, Hermione lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Puis elle reprit la parole : « Mais les personnes que nous aimons ne nous quittes jamais vraiment. Ils sont présents dans ta chair. »**

**Harry hocha la tête, puis le silence tomba, chacun plongeait dans ses pensées, quand il décida de le rompre au bout d'un moment en disant : « Autre chose me fait mal aussi. » Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatoire, mais ne l'interrompit pas. Il poursuivit en observant le lac : « C'est le fait d'aimer une fille qui en aime un autre. »**

**Hermione crut alors que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement elle avait mal, mal d'avoir raison ! Il ne l'aimait pas ! Et ne l'aimerait jamais !**

**Harry se retourna vers elle en disant : « Hermione ? » Voyant sur son visage que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle fut incapable de prononcer le moindre son tellement sa gorge était nouée. Des larmes perlèrent sur son beau et doux visage, ses lèvres tremblèrent.**

**- Hermione ? S'inquiéta Harry.**

**Quand, d'un bond, elle se releva et courut vers le lac pour tenter de se noyer ! La phrase raisonnait dans sa tête : « Il ne t'aime pas ! Il ne t'aime pas ! » Alors à quoi bon vivre si votre amour n'est pas partagé ? Ce fut trop pour Hermione, elle ne pouvait le supporter ! Alors autant emporter son amour caché dans la mort !**

**Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Harry se précipite à sa suite en hurlant : « HERMIONE !!! HERMIONE !!! » Et en un rien de temps, il la rejoignit, la prit dans ses bras et la fit sortir de l'eau. Il la déposa délicatement au sol tandis qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.**

**- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ??? Pourquoi !?! cria Harry.**

**En réponse, Hermione hurla : « PARCE QUE L'HOMME QUE J'AIME NE M'AIME PAS !!! » alors que ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité.**

**- Calme toi, Mione, c'est fini, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, il reprit : « Qui aimes-tu ? »**

**Dans sa colère, Hermione cria : « TOI !!! » Soudain, elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit et se posa la main devant sa bouche, mais c'était trop tard. Le mal était fait. Harry était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le mot qu'elle avait prononcé à l'instant même raisonnait encore dans sa tête : « TOI ! TOI ! »**

**Hermione avait encore quelques larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle retenait son souffle en observant Harry à la dérobée. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donné pour que le sol s'ouvre sous elle et tout de suite !**

**Harry plongea alors son regard dans les yeux noisettes et demanda dans un souffle : « Depuis quand ? »**

**Hermione répondit, en baissant les yeux : « Depuis le 1er jour où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. »**

**C'est alors qu'elle vit Harry sourire de toutes ses dents. Il se releva en prenant Hermione dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer en poussant un cri de joie : « WHAOU !!! »**

**Hermione ne comprenait plus rien. Harry la reposa avec une extrême douceur en la regardant avec une infinie tendresse. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser : « Harry ? Mais ? »**

**Il enchaina : « Oh Hermione, si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme un fou !!! »**

**- Mais… Mais tu as dis que tu aimais une fille qui aimait un autre garçon ?!?**

**Il hocha la tête et répondit : « Oui, car je pensais que tu aimais Ron ! »**

**C'est alors que tout devint clair dans son esprit. Hermione regarda Harry dans les yeux quand, sans prévenir, elle se jeta à son cou. Sous le choc, ils tombèrent tous les deux en riant aux éclats.**

**- Oh Harry ! Je t'aime ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! dit-elle.**

**Harry s'assit avec Hermione sur ses genoux. Il lui prit le menton entre les mains en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens et en disant : « Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma Mione ! »**

**Puis il rapprocha son visage du sien. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Tout en l'embrassant, il la déposa avec délicatesse au sol en lui caressant le dos, le ventre. Hermione gémissait de plaisir sous ses caresses. Harry se détacha d'elle et lui sourit. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit possession de ses lèvres. Plus rien n'existait pour elle que ce corps qu'elle aimait tant. Il glissa alors ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant sa poitrine avec une extrême douceur. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione sentit alors son cœur battre la chamade. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une sensation aussi délicieuse. Quant Harry entreprit de la déshabiller, elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Hermione en fit autant de son côté. Ils ne cessèrent de se dévorer des yeux. Harry reprit son exploration en disant : « Tu es belle Hermione »**

**Quand Harry lui enleva les derniers vêtements qui lui restait, il ressentit un élan d'amour pour elle qu'il ne pourrait ressentir pour aucune autre fille. Ils firent l'amour pendant plusieurs heures quand Harry, épuisé, s'écroula sur sa belle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Soudain, Harry roula sur le côté. La nuit avait bien avancé, le ciel était magnifiquement étoilé.**

**- On ferait mieux de rentrer, dit Harry.**

**Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, puis reprirent le chemin du château avec leurs mains enlacées. Ils avaient tous les deux un grand sourire aux lèvres, car ils savaient que le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre ensemble serait à tout jamais gravé dans leur mémoire.**

**FIN!!!**

**Un peu triste cette histoire, je trouve.**


End file.
